The Demon Woman
by jasminedazz
Summary: a woman is found at the doorsteps of the Phantomhive mansion with serious injuries. who is she? will there be any change in the Phantomhive household due to her arrival? read and find out :) not really good at summaries but the story maybe worth your while :) Do R&R :)
1. A Mysterious Visitor

**Hello ^_^  
This is my first fanfiction in Kuroshitsuji :)  
Hope you guys will like it ^_^**

* * *

~ Phantomhive mansion ~

'I hate such nights' Ciel Phantomhive said looking cross and cursing the lightning that struck randomly on the heavily rainy night,

Sebastian said nothing and looked through the window, narrowing his eyes,

Ciel opened his mouth to question Sebastian when a doorbell interrupted their conversation,

'Who could it be at this time of the night?' Ciel said reluctantly getting down from his bed,

'I do not know, Bocchan' Sebastian replied, 'I will go down and check'

'I shall come with you' Ciel said Sebastian nodded and both of them headed downstairs to see who their uninvited guest was,

Sebastian opened the door to see a young woman standing cloaked but with blood spilling from a wound in her abdomen, Ciel's eyes widened,

'Take her in and take care of her injuries' he said without hesitation, Sebastian nodded,

'Yes my Lord' was all he replied, the young woman reached out to hold Ciel's hand but half way through she dropped her hand as she didn't have the energy to,

Sebastian carried the young lady to a spare room and immediately tended to her injuries, she had a very bad gash to her abdomen and her arms had scratches and a few claw marks too, he narrowed his eyes but did not question the girl,

He wrapped her abdomen in bandages and left promising to return the next morning,

Finny, Bard and Meyrin watched Sebastian leave and went to see the lady he had just tended to,

Pale white skin, pitch black hair and her closed eyelids made the girl look very pretty, Meyrin watched the girl with admiration, Bard had hearts in his eyes,

'She is so pretty' Meyrin said blushing and placing her hands on her cheeks,

'Beautiful' Bard said the hearts in his eyes bulging in and out, Finny just watched the two of them with raised eyebrows,

'What are you three doing here?' a voice startled the three of them, all three stood frozen as Sebastian reentered the room,

'N…n…nothing' Meyrin said and ran out of the room, her example being followed by Brad and Finny,

Sebastian shook his head and looked at her sleeping peacefully one last time before closing the door…

~ The next morning ~

'Do you think she woke up yet?' Meyrin excitedly asked Finny and Bard,

'I think she is still sleeping, she was pretty hurt and tired looking yesterday' Finny said raising one eyebrow,

'I think she is still sleeping and increasing her beauty too' Brad said hearts returning to his eyes, he was already fantasizing a future with the new young lady who was found unconscious at their mansion door the previous night,

'I'm going to cook the best dish and impress her' Bard said lifting his collar and lighting his cigarette,

'I think she might not like smokers' Meyrin with a finger on her chin, Bard sulked,

'You really think so?'

Meyrin nodded looking serious, 'young ladies who are so beautiful like her usually hate smokers and drinkers too!' she said,

Bard was immediately out of spirit,

'Are you all so free that you can chit chat?' Sebastian said looking cross, all three of them fled the scene, and Sebastian sighed,

He prepared Western single pear, plum, and blackberry orchard fruits cake for breakfast and took it to the dining hall where Ciel was seated waiting for his breakfast,

'You're late' he said,

'Forgive me Master' Sebastian said bowing,

'Bocchan today I have prepared Western single pear, plum, and blackberry orchard fruits cake for breakfast' he said bowing, Ciel nodded,

'What happened to that young lady who was found at our doorsteps yesterday night?' he enquired,

'I shall tend to her right away Master' Sebastian said and bowed again before leaving Ciel in the dining hall and walking towards the spare room where the young lady was accommodated,

He entered the room to find her still sleeping her pitch black hair all around her, Sebastian sighed before changing her bandages, the girl groaned slightly, her wounds already seemed to be half healed, his eyes widened as he noticed it but said nothing, he left the room to get some food for the girl,

~ In the kitchen ~

Sebastian was preparing food for the girl, he decided to make the same things as he didn't want to disgrace the Phantomhive name or its hospitality

~ In the dining hall ~

Ciel waited impatiently for Sebastian to arrive with news of the girl, he was tapping the table with impatience,

'Good morning Bocchan…wait a moment can I call you that Ciel sama?' a voice asked him,

Ciel looked startled and turned towards the source of the voice, the young woman he had sheltered yesterday stood beside him,

Ciel looked carefully at the girl, she was dressed in dark colored clothes with weren't exactly black, her pitch black hair was tied in a low ponytail behind her, the dark dress attenuated her pale skin, but her most striking feature were her chocolate brown eyes, they were dark yet appeared to twinkle in the lights,

'You saved my life yesterday Ciel sama, I owe my life to you' she said bowing lightly, Ciel was stunned, he regained his senses a moment later,

'Fine you may work as a maid here, Meyrin will help you' Ciel said, he placed a finger on his forehead, 'just don't cause more trouble than what those three already do'

The girl nodded smiling at Ciel,

'Did you eat?' Ciel asked the girl, her eyes widened, then shrunk, then she started thinking,

'Umm…I don't remember eating anything…' she said a finger placed on her chin, Ciel face palmed at her reactions,

'I have your food for you, you may eat now' Sebastian said entering the dining hall,

'Really?' the girl said and turned towards him, Sebastian's eyes widened, as did the girl's,

Sparks flew as soon as both of them met each other's eyes…red clashed with chocolate brown…

'_Another demon? Is he contracted to someone here?_' she thought to herself,

For a moment no one reacted, Ciel spoke and broke the silence,

'What is your name?' he asked her, but she was frozen, Sebastian broke eye contact and laid the food on the table,

She broke out of her stupor when she heard an annoyed Ciel repeat his question,

'Siera, Siera Vankroff' (pronounced she-er-ra) she said smiling at Ciel,

'Meyrin she is going to be the new maid here, help her out' Ciel ordered Meyrin, Meyrin nodded and smiled,

'But before that let her eat some food' Sebastian said, Ciel nodded, Sierra smiled at Ciel, it was now that she noticed his eye patch,

'_I wonder if the eye he hides holds the seal through which he might have contracted with this demon_' she thought to herself and smiled while eating the food, once she was done she left with Meyrin,

Ciel looked at Sebastian and narrowed his eyes,

'Understood' was all he said before leaving the dining hall,

~ A few hours later ~

'Bocchan how is my look?' Siera said rushing into Ciel's study,

Ciel eyed Siera's with an indifferent look, a long black dress that reached her ankles, matching black gloves and boots adorned her hands and feet, her long pitch black hair was neatly plaited with a black ribbon at the end,

'Ah it's fine' Ciel said waving her off, Siera giggled,

'Kawai' she said giggling at Ciel, he turned a shade of red, 'go away and help Meyrin' he said looking annoyed,

Siera giggled and nodded before leaving the room,

'Bocchan I have prepared Grey Earl tea today' Sebastian said entering the room, Ciel nodded,

'Did you find anything?' he asked him, Sebastian shook his head,

'I have mild suspicions I will bring clear news by the night Bocchan' he said and bowed, Ciel nodded and drank his tea,

~ During dinner time ~

'Bocchan dinner is ready!' Siera said banging the study door open; Ciel was startled for a moment,

'Do not do that!' he said looking angry, Siera apologized immediately,

'Forgive me Bocchan' she said looking down, 'I will not repeat this again' she said and walked out feeling downcast, Ciel sat back down and held his head,

'Did I just hire another trouble maker' he said and shook his head,

He walked down to the dining hall, Sebastian was soon at his side,

'Bocchan for dinner today I have prepared Beef Donburi, and for drinks there is red wine' he said bowing, Ciel nodded and sat down and started eating his meal,

'I have still haven't confirmed my suspicions my Lord, I shall tell you before you retire to bed' Sebastian whispered to Ciel, Ciel nodded,

Siera came to the dining hall with the bottle of red wine, her movements had no hyperactivity and she moved with grace like Sebastian,

'I have brought the red wine Bocchan, is there anything else you would like?' she said bowing, Ciel was amazed at her change, he shook his head, Siera nodded and stood a little away from the table after pouring wine in Ciel's glass,

Ciel soon finished his dinner and went to his study, Siera collected the dirty dishes and left for the kitchen, Sebastian narrowed his eyes, he was also surprised in the sudden change in her demeanor,

He followed her to the kitchen without her noticing and analyzed her movements without her knowledge,

The speed, the skill and the grace of her movements were almost exactly as his own, he was surprised but he came to a solid conclusion and headed to Ciel's room to inform him,

'Hurry up and tell me, you made wait the whole day' Ciel said looking annoyed,

Sebastian changed his clothes and made him lie down,

'My analysis is a simple one Bocchan, she is a _demon like me_' he said his smirk in place, Ciel's eyes widened,

'Why is she here?' he asked sitting bolt upright,

'That is something I don't know myself Bocchan' Sebastian said with his usual smile in place,

'It's an order: find out as soon as possible' he said lying down again,

Sebastian went down on one knee, 'yes My Lord' he said and left the room with the candles…

* * *

**So who is this new demon? Why has she come to their mansion?  
Wait for my next update to find out more about this mysterious new lady  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	2. Siera Vankroff & The Strange Contract

**Here comes the next chapter :D  
I thank all my readers for all the amazing support :D  
Thank you so much minna ^_^  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Scent of blood fills the air…twenty pairs of hands are holding her down and are keeping her immobile…deep nail marks are present all over her arms and legs…her eyes flash but she is unable to do anything…a man steps over her and drives a large knife through her abdomen…the knife completely passes through and comes out through her back…her eyes widen…_

_Blood pools all around her…she vomits out blood too…her vision turns blurry…then a scream gets her back to focus…_

_In front of her, her master pleads with the men surrounding her… 'order me to come to you my lady…order me to come to you…' she thought to herself raising her head slightly and biting her lips, she made eye contact and finally her current master understands…_

'_I order you: save me from these men'_

_A grin appeared on her face…a flash was all that could be perceived…she stood in front of all those men the knife eerily sticking out of her chest…her bangs covering her purple flashing eyes…_

Siera awoke from her nightmare with her eyes flashing, she calmed down after noticing her surroundings and looked at the ceiling before lowering her gaze and tightening her hold on the blankets encompassing her,

'At least now you're safe My Lady…'

Tear drops fell on the floor…

~ Ciel's room ~

'Good morning Bocchan' Sebastian said as he entered the room, Ciel nodded,

Sebastian went about his normal routine and changed Ciel's clothes and helped him wear his shoes,

'Bocchan today I have prepared chai tea with ginger' Sebastian said as he bowed, Ciel nodded and drank the tea,

'Did you find any information?'

Sebastian nodded, 'I was greatly surprised of the information I collected myself' he said and smiled at Ciel,

~ In the kitchen ~

Siera walked into the kitchen and to her surprise a plate was thrust into her face, she moved back with supreme reflexes with her eyes wide,

'I'm sorry' Bard said withdrawing the plate to a safer distance, Siera relaxed her defensive stance,

'It's alright' she said, 'I was just being careful' she said clasping her hands in front her and smiling at Bard, Bard had the hearts into his eyes,

'Please eat this dish I prepared for you' he said a cigarette in his mouth, Siera coughed lightly from the smoke, Bard immediately put out the cigarette,

'I'm sorry it's just that I don't really like the smoke' Siera said smiling and waving her hands in front of her, Bard shook his head smiling with a blush on his face,

'No no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have' he said sulking as he remembered what Meyrin had said the previous day,

'Another reason I'm against it is because the smoke that you exhale is even more dangerous than the smoke you inhale, it can be very dangerous especially to children' she said smiling brightly, Bard nodded shyly smiling,

'I won't smoke with others around anymore' he said smiling at her she smiled back,

'May I eat what you have prepared?' she said her eyes twinkling, Bard nodded looking enthusiastic,

Siera smiled at him and sat down to eat,

'Have Meyrin and Finny eaten yet?' she asked Bard,

Outside the kitchen door, Meyrin and Finny stood with tears in their eyes, Meyrin rushed in and hugged the surprised girl,

'No one has ever been so concerned about me after just being with me for a day' she said crying loudly,

Siera's eyes widened at the shock of being hugged so suddenly but soon returned the girl's hug with a smile,

'Of course Meyrin san, you helped me a lot yesterday' she said smiling softly, Finny also hugged the girl and soon the four of them sat down to eat,

Siera placed a small amount of Bard's dish in her mouth and stopped chewing for a while, then she started chewing slowly and swallowed the food,

Meyrin and Finny spat out the food immediately after placing it in their mouths, Siera took a second bite,

'How are you eating this?' Meyrin asked looking alarmed,

'Hai, this is horrible!' Finny said, Bard sulked further and further,

'He must have put in a lot of effort to make it for us right? We mustn't let all that go wasted' Siera said smiling with her eyes twinkling,

Bard was moved by her kind nature, Meyrin and Finny sat with their lower lips quivering and soon burst into tears and hugged her all over again,

Siera laughed and hugged the two of them back, after eating her breakfast she prepared chocolate cake,

She left to take the chocolate cake she prepared for morning snack to Ciel's room…

~ In Ciel's room ~

Ciel had an indifferent look on his face, 'why were you surprised about knowing another demon'

'Because she is part of the strongest group of our kind' Sebastian said his usual smile in place, Ciel's eyes widened,

'Elaborate'

'I cannot reveal their original demon names, but every single demon knows about the Great Five,'

'The Great Five?' Ciel said raising an eyebrow, Sebastian nodded,

Siera was about to open the door when she heard the conversation between the two…

'They were the strongest of all demons, in fact they are the only demons who managed to unlock their wings and she is the third strongest of the Five' Sebastian said with a matter-of-fact look,

Ciel's eyes widened, 'third strongest of the Five…then why is she alone now? What happened to the other four?' Ciel said looking confused,

'Long before, an argument started amongst demons, and that issue spilt the Great Five'

'What issue?' Ciel asked,

'Most demons usually recklessly eat human souls without consideration, in fact the Great Five all used to do it too, but when this issue came up the Five differed in their opinions' Sebastian said looking grim,

'The First and Siera were of the opinion that recklessly consuming human souls was wrong and shouldn't be done, but the other three were against their opinion, hence the group split'

Ciel nodded understanding,

'She was named Siera Vankroff after her latest contract' Sebastian said and bowed, 'that is all Bocchan'

'This still doesn't make me understand as to why she is here now' Ciel said looking sternly at Sebastian, unknown to them Siera gasped outside and lowered her eyes,

'I think it would be best if she answered that Bocchan' he said and smiled,

'Enter Siera' Sebastian said and turned towards the door, Ciel's eyes widened,

Siera walked in with the chocolate cake she had prepared and handed Ciel a plate with a piece of it,

'I prepared chocolate cake for your morning snack Bocchan' she said and bowed towards him,

Ciel took the plate, Sebastian ran his eyes over it and nodded to Ciel, he nodded and ate a bite,

'Why were you eavesdropping earlier' Ciel asked her sternly,

'Forgive me Master' Siera said bowing lightly, 'I couldn't help myself when I realized you both were talking about me' she said and lowered her eyes,

'Answer his question then' Sebastian said,

'I have no motive to stay here, I'm simply here as he saved my life, I could have healed myself but at that time I had no energy to move and I was attracting wolves with my demon blood smell, you see demon blood has ten times more musk than normal humans' Siera said looking downcast,

'We could form a contract if you wish, I have no master now…and because you saved my life I promise not to consume your soul even if the contract is over' Siera said smiling,

Sebastian's eyes widened at her declaration, it was the first time he had seen a demon form a contract and promise not to consume the soul of the contractor after the contract becomes void,

Ciel looked at her with widened eyes,

'Would you like to form the contract Bocchan?' she asked smiling,

'I already have a contract with Sebastian' Ciel said looking away, Siera smiled knowingly,

'I know Bocchan, and the seal lies in the eye you have hidden with the eye patch' she said smiling, 'Sebastian is not the only one with good analyzing capabilities' she said giggling at Ciel's shocked reaction,

'Besides my seal isn't the strongest when placed in the eye' she said looking into Ciel's eye, 'it's strongest when placed at the back of your neck, right at the place where visual input is read by the brain, hence my seal is stronger than the seal in your eye'

Ciel looked at her with wide eyes, Siera smiled, 'it's because I was one of the Great Five as Sebastian told you earlier, we are a little different from our kind, though each demon has a unique seal, all their seals are stronger the closer they are to the eye, but ours is even more powerful, in fact our seals are the strongest amongst all demons just as our physical strength is way more than the others'

'So do you wish to form a contract Bocchan?' she asked her question again smiling, Ciel thought about it,

'_She is quite a strong one if she was one of the Great Five, besides she promises not to consume my soul which wouldn't be a problem for Sebastian_'

'My seal being placed on your neck will not affect the seal or the contract you have with Sebastian' she said smiling, 'and I will not fight him when the contract is over and he has to consume your soul'

'Fine I will form a contract' Ciel said, Sebastian's eyes widened,

Siera smiled and removed the glove form her left hand, a seal appeared on her left hand and a seal formed on the back of Ciel's neck,

'Your clothes will cover the seal quite nicely Bocchan, you needn't worry about it being exposed' she said looking kindly at Ciel,

'Bocchan I think it's time to go through the paperwork' Sebastian said bowing, Ciel nodded, Siera smiled at them and left with the dirty dishes and the tea set,

'So you're contracted to two demons now huh Bocchan?' Sebastian said smirking at him, Ciel scoffed,

'Whatever' he said and walked into his study and looked into the paperwork…

* * *

**Wow the Great Five huh, and now our Ciel is contracted to two demons now,  
Will there be another unexpected guest to their mansion?  
Wait for the next update to find out ^_^  
I'm busy with my exams minna I shall update as soon as they are over :)  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	3. A Visit From Lizzy

**Here comes the next chapter :D  
I don't own Kuroshisuji or its characters but I own my OC and the story :)  
Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

She was sitting on the rooftop…her hands wrapped around her knees and her head on her knees…her eyes red from sobbing…

'M…my Lady…you're safe now…I'm glad…glad…' she said to herself crying continuously, the breeze flew in and out of her hair…

~ Meanwhile ~

The banging of the main doors echoed around the halls, Sebastian and Ciel descended from the study and walked towards the main doors, as soon as Sebastian opened the doors,

'Ciel!' Elizabeth came in running towards the boy and hugged him, Ciel's eyes widened,

'Lizzy' he said looking confused, 'why didn't you inform me you were coming?' he said looking at his fiancé,

'Eh…I did ask Paula to tell Sebastian' she said placing a finger on her chin, Ciel's eyebrow twitched,

'Sebastian why didn't you inform me?' he said a tick mark appearing on his forehead,

Sebastian smiled at the young boy, 'I was just about to inform you Bocchan but they arrived two hours earlier'

Ciel placed a hand on his forehead,

'Ne Ciel can we have a dinner party today?' Lizzy said her eyes twinkling, Ciel turned a little pink from her expressions and nodded agreeing to the idea, Lizzy was ecstatic,

'We have to make everything look kawai!' she said getting excited, Ciel's face paled,

Before he knew what was happening there were pink streamers and girly decorations all over the hall, to his horror Meyrin, Finny and Bard were dressed in ridiculously girly outfits just like the decorations on the ceiling, stuffed animal toys were scattered around the floor,

Siera had just entered the hall looking a little worn out when Lizzy noticed her,

'Who is that?' she asked Ciel,

'She is my new maid, her name is Siera' he explained to Lizzy,

'Greetings my Lady' Siera said and bowed lightly,

'She is so pretty!' Lizzy said looking excited and immediately pulled Siera into the changing room, Siera's eyes widened with shock at being dragged away so suddenly by a stranger nonetheless,

Before long Siera was out in a long bright halter neck red dress with white elbow length gloves adorning her hands and matching red heels,

Her hair was done in an elegant bun with her bangs framing her face beautifully, Paula and Lizzy had stars in their eyes, she really did look beautiful,

'Ah the red looks beautiful on her, you chose a great dress for her my Lady' Paula said praising Lizzy,

'Of course and you did her hair beautifully too' Lizzy said holding Paula's hands,

'Anything for you my Lady' Paula said smiling,

Sebastian was frozen in his spot when he saw Siera, the red color was the exact shade of his eyes and it attenuated her pale skin and pitch black hair, Siera looked at him and both of them held each other's eyes for a moment…red melted into chocolate brown… Siera turned away a tinge of pink visible on her cheeks,

'_What is this weird feeling?_' Sebastian thought to himself as he held his heart, he looked at her for a moment longer before turning towards Ciel,

Ciel sighed, he was about to turn away when Lizzy suddenly thrust a brilliant blue suit into his hands,

'Come on Ciel I searched a lot for this dress and it will suit you very nicely, it even matches the color of your ring, please wear it' she said holding Ciel's hands and looking into his eye,

'Alright alright' Ciel said turning away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, Lizzy beamed at him a blush coating her cheeks,

'I will help him change and bring him down' Sebastian said bowing and leading Ciel away, Lizzy smiled,

'Yosh I need to get ready too' she said looking excited, Paula smiled at her and Siera said she would help too, Lizzy nodded looking happy,

An hour later Ciel and Lizzy were both ready, the brilliant blue dress did suit him very well and brought out the brightness of his eye more, and went well with the ring just as Lizzy had said,

'You look great Ciel' Lizzy said clasping her hands in front of her, Ciel looked up and saw her,

Lizzy was in a pale baby pink dress with white wrist length gloves adorning her hands, her hair was in her usual hairstyle and she looked at Ciel with a blush evident on her cheeks,

Ciel was frozen for a moment, '_Bocchan you must say she looks good too_' Sebastian whispered to him, '_I know_' Ciel whispered back looking annoyed, he turned towards Lizzy, '_you look beautiful_' he thought to himself and smiled lightly,

'You look pretty also' he said and walked down,

'Can we dance Ciel?' Lizzy asked him, Ciel turned away remembering the embarrassing dance lesson he had with Sebastian,

Sebastian started playing the violin, Ciel looked at him crossly for a moment before sighing,

'Would you do me the honor of a dance my Lady?' he asked Lizzy extending out his hand, Lizzy blushed,

'Of course my Lord' she said and took his hand,

The two of them started dancing in the center of the hall, Siera looked at the two of them and smiled, Meyrin had just told her that Lizzy was Ciel's fiancé, she wanted to make the evening even more special for the two of them,

Siera saw Sebastian playing the violin and walked towards the stairs and turned and stood at the foot of the stairs, she started singing in tune to Sebastian's tune,

Sebastian opened his eyes in shock and marveled at her voice for a moment feeling mesmerized by her voice before regaining his self-control and playing the violin with more grace,

'She sings beautifully too' Bard said his eyes forming hearts again, Meyrin and Finny nodded smiling with tears in their eyes,

Ciel's eyes widened for a moment too at Siera's voice,

'Ah the music and her voice are in perfect sync! Kawai!' Lizzy said beaming at Siera, 'I like her Ciel' she said smiling at Ciel, he nodded,

The performance ended too soon and Siera smiled at them and excused herself to prepare dinner, Sebastian played for a few moments more and bowed and said he would help Siera, Meyrin, Finny and Bard,

Ciel and Lizzy nodded and went to sit in the dining hall, Paula went with them,

'Meyrin, Finny and Bard please go to the dining hall and see if they want anything, Siera and I will take care of dinner preparations' Sebastian said dismissing the others with a scary smile,

'Yes sir!' the three saluted and ran out of the kitchen,

'No fair he gets to be alone with Siera san' Bard said tears flowing comically from his eyes, the other two rolled their eyes,

Siera giggled at the three of them running out so comically, 'you shouldn't be so hard on them Sebastian kun' she said giggling, Sebastian smirked,

'And also, you played the violin beautifully' she said smiling at him, chocolate brown met red, Sebastian's eyes widened,

'_I'm feeling that same weird feeling again_' Sebastian thought to himself, '_crap I have to answer her_' he thought and mentally chided himself, 'you sang beautifully too, I never knew you were capable of that' he said smiling at her, she smiled back with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks,

'Arigatou' she said smiling at him, Sebastian turned away and placed the dishes for dinner and took it out,

'Could you bring Pot-au-Feu wine Siera san?' he asked her, Siera nodded,

Sebastian and Siera soon came into the dining hall where Ciel and Lizzy were waiting for their food,

'Late again Sebastian' Ciel said looking cross,

'Forgive me Bocchan' Sebastian said bowing,

'It's alright' Lizzy said beaming at the two of them, 'what is the menu today?' she said looking curiously at the food,

'For dinner today I have prepared Milk Risotto with three kinds of mushrooms, pork and for drinks there is Pot-au-Feu wine' Sebastian said bowing,

'Ah it's delicious' Lizzy said smiling at Sebastian,

'Of course Siera san helped me too' he said smiling, Siera smiled, Lizzy beamed at the two of them and enjoyed every bite of her food,

Ciel nodded approvingly and the two of them and ate their food and soon dinner was over,

Lizzy and Paula were tearful while leaving, Paula and Lizzy both hugged Siera,

'My Lady the dress and gloves- 'Siera started only to be stopped by Lizzy,

'You can keep it Siera, it really looks beautiful on you, all of you can keep your dresses too' Lizzy said beaming at them, Siera was moved by her kindness, her thoughts immediately shifted to her previous master…

'_I don't really think I'm glad I get to keep this outfit_' Bard thought to himself sulking,

'Thank you my Lady!' Meyrin said with tears in her eyes, Meyrin's shout brought Siera out of her thoughts, she also thanked Lizzy, Lizzy waved off their thanks and smiled at all of them, she hugged Ciel before leaving and promised to return soon,

As soon as the doors closed Ciel whacked Sebastian on his head,

'No matter how early inform me the next time she is coming' he said tick marks appearing on his forehead and looking extremely annoyed, Sebastian smiled looking amused,

'Yes Bocchan' he said,

Siera giggled, 'it's time for you to go to bed Bocchan' she said smiling, Ciel nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom closely followed by Sebastian,

As per the normal routine Sebastian changed Ciel's clothes,

'What a wild day' Ciel said looking tired and lying in his bed, Sebastian said nothing and pulled the blankets and covered him properly,

'Sweet dreams Bocchan' he said smiling and left the room with the candles…

* * *

**Next chapter would have an unwanted visitor that Ciel has to put up with…  
Who is it and how is it going to end? Will we get to see a jealous Sebastian in the next chapter?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Since I have exams next week this will be my last update for this week, I will be back with a bang next Thursday ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	4. The Unexpected Visitor &The Unwanted One

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but I do own the story and my OCs ^^  
Jenny san I had a different idea but your idea seemed good so I'm merging it with my own idea, thanks Jenny san ^^  
Sorry that I am a few days late in updating –bows- I have written quite a long chapter (only as I mixed Jenny san's idea into my own) as compensation, please forgive me ^^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_'Sweet dreams Bocchan' he said smiling and left the room with the candles…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

It was a bright sunny morning, the curtains were pulled to the side earlier by Sebastian, the sun shined its bright rays on sleeping Ciel, who was sleeping facing the window, he slowly opened one eye and then two, and stretched,

'My my you wake up this late Ciel?' a voice slyly asked him,

Ciel panicked and pulled the covers up to his shin and closed the eye that held his seal,

'Soma? What are you doing in my room?' Ciel asked getting angry,

'I just came to visit you Ciel' Soma said looking all innocent,

'SEBASTIAN', Ciel shouted getting impatient,

Sebastian arrived within seconds,

'Good morning Bocchan' Sebastian said smiling as usual, then he noticed the presence of Soma,

'Get him out of here at once' Ciel said looking annoyed,

'As you wish' Sebastian said and immediately picked Soma up bridal style and left the bedroom,

'AGNI' Soma called out to his faithful servant, Agni was by his side in minutes,

'Yes Soma sama' he said and noticed Soma struggling in Sebastian's hold, he quickly took Soma into his hands and let him down,

'Sebastian' Ciel called out,

'Please wait in the waiting hall while I tend to the young master' Sebastian said and bowed before going inside the room,

Soma frowned, Agni smiled,

'They are just no fun' he said crossing his arms and walking to the waiting hall crossly with Agni following close behind smiling at Soma's antics,

The usual morning routine followed and Ciel was soon dressed in his day clothes,

'What is he doing here?' Ciel asked him, 'and how did he enter my room?' he asked getting angrier by the minute,

Sebastian had his usual smile in place,

'I think they are visiting Bocchan, they didn't inform me of their arrival, I have asked them to wait in the waiting hall' he said bowing,

Ciel nodded and headed to the waiting hall, with Sebastian following close behind,

'Soma don't enter my room like that without my permission again alright?' he said scolding the older boy sternly,

'Ciel' soma said and started crying comically and tried to glomp him, luckily Sebastian stopped him in time,

'Tch how troublesome' Ciel said placing two fingers on his forehead,

'I shall leave to make breakfast now Bocchan' he said smiling to Ciel, he then turned to Soma and looked intimidatingly at him,

'I expect you to behave' he said looming over Soma, Soma nodded and closed his eyes, Sebastian stood straight satisfied Ciel won't be disturbed when he wasn't there and left for the kitchen, Agni left with him saying he would help too,

~ Meanwhile ~

Siera had woken up earlier than usual and took her time getting ready, she soon went to the kitchen to find Meyrin, Bard and Finny already there,

'Good morning Siera san' Meyrin said smiling at her,

'Good morning Meyrin san, Bard san and Finny' Siera said smiling back at her and the other two,

'Good morning Siera san, I have to head out now will be back soon' Finny said running outside, Siera laughed lightly,

'Finny be careful' she said waving at the boy who waved back,

'Good morning Siera san' Bard said standing with one hand on the table and the other brushing his hair with his legs crossed,

'_He is still trying to impress me_' Siera thought to herself giggling,

Sebastian entered with Agni at the exact moment,

'What is going on here? Bard why aren't you tending to the storage room? Meyrin why haven't you gone to do the cleaning yet?' he asked looking cross,

Meyrin and Bard ran out the moment they could, Siera giggled,

'Still being dictatorial I see Sebastian kun' she said giggling, Sebastian just smiled and started preparing breakfast, Agni was curious as to who the new lady was,

'Who is this new lady my old friend?' Agni asked him,

'She is a new maid who works here, her name is Siera' Sebastian said smiling at Agni, he nodded,

Siera bowed slightly, 'pleased to meet you' she said raising and smiling,

'Agni, and I'm pleased to meet you too' he said standing tall and smiling back at her,

Siera was looking at Agni filled with curiosity, 'old friend?' she said placing a finger on her chin and looking at Sebastian questioningly,

'Yes he is an old acquaintance' he replied smiling at her, Siera nodded and smiled slyly,

'You have friends Sebastian kun?' she said laughing at Sebastian's expressions, Sebastian quickly regained himself,

'Yes one of my very few friends' he said smiling and going back to preparing breakfast, '_that woman is stirring strange emotions_' he thought to himself,

'Tell me what to do' Agni said smiling, Sebastian came out of his stupor,

'Well you could- ' Sebastian started,

'No no Agni san I will help him, please don't strain yourself' Siera said smiling at Agni and giving Sebastian a cross look, Sebastian recoiled raising an eyebrow,

'No no I wish to help' Agni said coming forward, Siera stopped him and smiled,

'It wouldn't be so nice if we made a guest work, please Agni san I will help Sebastian kun please don't strain yourself' she said smiling, Agni sighed giving up,

'Alright' he said smiling,

Siera smiled back warmly at Agni, '_would it be weird if I wanted her to smile like that for me?_' Sebastian thought to himself, he shook his head, '_what am I thinking?_' he thought to himself and started washing the prawns he needed to make the breakfast dish,

The preparations were soon over and Agni said he would go ahead to the dining room and see if they needed anything, Sebastian nodded,

He placed the dishes neatly on the moving tray and Siera helped him take it to the dining hall, Soma had his back to Siera and didn't see her coming,

'Bocchan today I have prepared prawn curry and French toast with ginger' he said smiling and bowing, after revealing the dishes,

'Ah I love prawns, so sweet of you to prepare seafood considering that I had come Sebastian' Soma said smiling at Sebastian, Sebastian smiled back,

Siera placed the plates in front of Soma after Sebastian had placed a plate in front of Ciel, that was when Soma first noticed her, he immediately stood and smiled at her with hearts in his eyes,

'Who are you beautiful lady' he said his speech slick, Siera backed a little with surprise,

'She is Ciel sama's new maid Soma sama' Agni said bowing,

'Greetings Soma sama' Siera said bowing slightly,

'No need for formalities' Soma said already smitten with Siera, 'Agni tell her who I am' Soma said turning his head around in a haughty manner, Ciel was amused by the sudden change in Soma and watched the scene smirking to himself, Sebastian however did not seem pleased,

'Hai Soma sama' he said bowing to Soma before turning to Siera who looked at him vaguely,

'Siera san this is _Prince_ Soma Asman Kadar of Bengal' he said smiling,

Siera raised an eyebrow as to why he was so extensively introducing himself but didn't question him,

'Greetings Prince Soma sama, please forgive my ignorance of not using your title earlier' she said bowing, Soma immediately rushed to her side and held her hand,

'No no it's absolutely alright!' he said smiling at her, Siera backed off a little surprised by the attention Soma was giving her and slowly pulled her hands away from Soma's hands,

'Please eat your breakfast Prince Soma sama, Sebastian kun if you could please handle it here, I have duties I must attend to' she said looking almost pleading to Sebastian, he smirked,

'Of course Siera san, you may leave' he said smiling at her, she smiled back gratefully, and bowed before leaving,

'Aww please don't go Siera' Soma said almost about to follow her when Sebastian held him by his collar,

'You have to eat Soma sama besides she has duties she must attend, you mustn't disturb her' he said, Soma sulked,

'Fine fine' he said and sat to eat grumbling, Agni raised his eyebrow,

'_Now let's see how you could go to her_' Sebastian smirked to himself, '_wait why did I stop him?_' he felt this weird filling of his heart, '_why do I feel so satisfied that he can't get to her?_' Sebastian was confused with what he was feeling,

Soon breakfast was over and Ciel went to his study to look after the paperwork that he had to complete,

~ In the waiting hall ~

'Why is Siera taking so long to finish her duties? I want to see her' Soma said sulking, Agni sighed,

'Soma sama this is the fifteenth time you're saying this, Siera san has to finish her work right?' he said scolding the younger boy,

'But I want to see her!' Soma said sulking,

Sebastian was outside the waiting hall and oddly pissed, '_why does he want to see so badly_' he thought to himself,

As if on cue, Siera was walking towards the waiting hall with afternoon tea and snacks for the guests, Sebastian's eyes widened, in this entire scuffle he had completely forgotten about the time,

'Siera, please go and serve Bocchan first, I shall tend to the guests' he hurriedly told her, 'hurry Bocchan doesn't like tardiness' he said his eyes wide,

Siera was shocked that Sebastian had forgotten something this important but she nodded and took the tray to Ciel's room nevertheless,

Sebastian hurried to the kitchen and took the necessary items in another tray and went to the waiting hall,

As soon as the doors to the hall opened, Soma jumped up,

'SIER- erm Sebastian what are you doing here? I thought Siera was supposed to serve us' Soma said annoyed, the smile never left Sebastian's face,

'She is attending to Bocchan right now, if there is anything you need you may ask me' he said bowing lightly and smiling widely,

'Soma sama please stop being stubborn, Siera san doesn't like stubborn people' Agni said quickly thinking of a way to get him to drink the tea and eat the snacks, Soma's eyes widened,

'Really?' he asked looking terrified, Agni nodded solemnly,

Soma quickly finished his tea and the snacks,

'Now she will like me right?' he asked Agni, Agni looked uncomfortable and nodded, Soma smiled looking smug, Sebastian was watching the scene in front of him with something tugging at his heart,

'_Why am I behaving so irrationally? What is going on with me?_' he thought to himself and waved his thoughts away, '_I need to see if Bocchan needs anything_' he thought to himself and looked at the other two in the room,

'Tell me what else should I do to make her like me Agni?' Soma was asking Agni, Sebastian sighed,

'Now if you will excuse me I have duties to tend to' he said bowing and left,

He was walking towards the kitchen when he saw Siera coming from Ciel's room and leaving to the kitchen, he followed her without her knowing, her scent was overwhelming him,

'_Why am I feeling this way? What am I doing?_' Sebastian thought to himself and tried to figure out what was going on with him,

'Sebastian kun?' he heard a voice, he immediately broke out of his stupor,

'Forgive me, what is it Siera?' he asked her,

'Bocchan was looking for you' she said smiling, Sebastian nodded,

Understood I shall go immediately, thanks for the message' he said smiling lightly,

'No problem Sebastian kun' she said smiling brightly and turning to leave,

'_T…that was the same smile she had directed towards Agni earlier…why is this making me feel so light?_' he thought to himself smiling unknown to himself,

He hurried to Ciel's room,

'Bocchan did you call for me?' he asked bowing, Ciel nodded,

'Alois will be visiting us today' he said looking annoyed, 'he will be staying for dinner',

'Understood Bocchan' Sebastian said bowing,

'I want Soma to be gone before then, I don't want any unnecessary dramas going on here' Sebastian nodded,

'I will make the necessary preparations' he said and left after bowing,

He walked down and reached the entrance hall and the scene he saw made him loose his composure,

Bard and Soma were standing head to head with Siera standing on the side blushing and trying to get them to stop, Meyrin and Finny standing at the side watching the scene with interest,

'What is going on here?' he said his voice commanding,

Meyrin and Finny ran out at the chance they got, Siera, Bard, and Soma stood frozen, Agni breathed a sigh of relief,

'Siera I'm taking you with me to India, let's go' Soma said coming back to his senses and pulling Siera, Bard held Soma's collar,

'Oi oi don't be so full of yourself, she works here with us, unless you have Bocchan's permission you can't take her anywhere' Bard said looking annoyed,

'Please stop this now, I'm getting flung around' Siera said trying to free herself from the grip Soma and Bard had on her,

Sebastian was down in a second and he effectively managed to free Soma from Bard's grasp and Siera from Soma's grasp,

'Agni my friend please take Soma sama and leave, we are having a guest coming over and Bocchan thinks that it would be better if Soma sama wasn't here' he said, Agni nodded,

'Come on Soma sama we have to leave' Agni said looking solemn, Soma started to wail,

'But I want to take Siera with me!' he said, Siera sweat dropped,

Agni pulled Soma away, Bard stood with a smug look on his face,

'Are you so free that you were here to fight with Soma sama regarding who is more worthy for Siera?' he said his aura intimidating, Bard was shaking in his spot,

'I just remembered I have something to do, I'm off!' he said and ran, Siera breathed a sigh of relief and giggled,

'Thank you for saving me Sebastian kun' she said smiling at him, Sebastian nodded and immediately relaxed, then he realized his original intention and looked a little grave,

'What is the matter Sebastian kun?' Siera asked looking a bit worried,

'There is a guest coming today and this guest who is coming is not actually someone the Bocchan would like to see but he has to see nevertheless, and that guest has a few demons working for him too' Sebastian said looking serious,

Siera's eyes widened, 'how is that even possible?'

'I don't know myself, he is only contracted to his butler, but there are four more demons working for him. He will be arriving in two hours at most and will be staying for dinner, I suppose the butler and maid will be the only ones to accompany him, but we have to be careful' he said looking solemn, Siera nodded,

'Bocchan saved my life, there is no way I would allow anything to happen to him' she said looking serious, Sebastian nodded,

'We must finish the preparations for dinner, the Phantomhive hospitality is on the line here' he said, Siera smiled,

'Hai' she said smiling, he smiled back and both left for the kitchen,

~ Approximately two hours later ~

'Our guest will be arriving any minute now, please behave properly' Sebastian said to his three troublesome co-workers, 'Siera the dining hall is in your charge, I will welcome the guests and bring them to the waiting hall for them to meet with Bocchan' he said, Siera nodded and left the kitchen,

Sebastian looked at the three, they nodded back,

'Leave it to us, protecting this mansion and Bocchan is our only duty after all' the three said with a classic four finger salute, Sebastian nodded and left to the entrance hall,

Alois soon arrived with Claude and Hannah, Sebastian was at the entrance to welcome them as he had said,

'Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion' Sebastian said bowing to them,

'Sugoi…it's a nice mansion Ciel has, right Claude?' Alois said,

'Yes your Highness' Claude said,

Alois nodded, he was quite entranced by the huge mansion,

'My mansion is a little bit bigger right?' he asked boasting in front of Sebastian, Claude nodded not wanting to upset Alois, Hannah stood listening to everything,

'Please come this way, Bocchan awaits you in the drawing room' Sebastian said bowing to Alois, 'this way please' he said leading them towards the drawing room,

'Ah Ciel, I have been waiting to meet you' Alois said his eyes flashing, Ciel was as calm as ever,

'Cut out the fake formalities, you and I both know your real reason for coming here, don't play dumb with me' Ciel said bluntly, Alois grinned,

'Aww I thought we could play sweet at least for a while' Alois said smirking and licked his lower lip,

'Tch, don't even think it would work with me, I am only tolerating you for dinner today because the Queen requested, don't forget that, else I would have thrown you out without second thought' Ciel said turning away,

'Come on Ciel, don't be that way' Alois said walking towards him,

'Enough, I'm leaving to my study I will meet you during dinner, don't do anything that will make me angry else you will regret it' Ciel said warning him, Alois smirked,

'_There shouldn't be anything less or unsatisfactory_' Ciel whispered to Sebastian, '_and make sure he does nothing_' Sebastian nodded, Ciel turned and left for his study,

Siera was busy in the kitchen preparing the dishes Sebastian had asked her to,

'_Uff, I have to do so much of work for someone whom Bocchan doesn't like? Hmm…maybe Bocchan is doing this by obligation to someone…sigh I must focus_'

Sebastian came to the kitchen soon to join Siera, he saw her standing lost in thought halfway through preparing the food,

'Siera?' he called out to her, she broke out of her stupor,

'Oh Sebastian kun, I…I'm sorry, I was just thinking' she said smiling sheepishly, Sebastian raised his eyebrow and nodded but didn't question her,

'Bocchan wants everything to be perfect, and I'm sorry Siera but I have something else to look after, would you mind if I told you to do all the cooking yourself?' he asked her smiling,

'Sebastian kun don't you think I can handle it myself? You seem to be underestimating me' she said starting to tease him again, Sebastian widened his eyes but he regained his composure soon enough,

'Well…alright then, I shall be back in about an hour to take the food to the dining hall with you, we can't afford to make mistakes today' he said looking serious, Siera nodded smiling,

Sebastian smiled back at her and left the kitchen, '_Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus, what a troublesome combination…_' he thought to himself as he kept watch,

Siera was singing to herself to prevent boredom while preparing the dishes, there was quite a lot, Claude was passing by looking around as Alois had ordered him too, he heard her voice and felt mesmerized at once,

'_Such a beautiful voice_' he thought to himself as he peeked through the kitchen door, Siera had her back facing him, her flowing black hair and her black dress was the only thing Claude saw when suddenly,

'You don't have to worry, Bocchan isn't a cheap stake to poison his guests, the food that is being prepared is perfectly safe, and I suggest you leave this place' Sebastian said closing the kitchen door slowly and facing Claude with a smile,

Claude regained himself from his shock and straightened his bowtie, he said nothing and walked away,

'_I hope this doesn't get more complicated that it already is_' Sebastian thought to himself narrowing his eyes,

'_I want to see that girl…she had such a beautiful voice_' Claude thought to himself as he walked back to Alois his thoughts filled with the girl with the beautiful voice,

'So did you find out anything?' Alois asked Claude, Claude broke out of his trance,

'No your Highness, everything here is too tight locked' he said bowing slightly, Alois was in deep thought,

'Dinner is ready' Sebastian came and informed,

'Yes we will be down in a minute' Claude replied, Sebastian nodded and left after bowing to Alois,

'This should be interesting' Alois said licking his lower lip and walking down to the dining hall,

Siera was arranging the plates and the dishes on the dining table, Ciel was already seated at the table,

'Not manners to keep the host waiting Alois, looks like you still need to learn manners' Ciel said looking away,

'I just didn't realize the time Ciel, no need to be so stern, besides aren't we good friends?' Alois said smirking,

'Tch, sit down already, Sebastian what is the menu today?' he asked Sebastian,

'I haven't prepared anything today Bocchan, Siera did the entire food preparation by herself' he pointed to Siera who stood there smiling, Ciel nodded and smiled,

'There is Japanese Spiny Lobster Sauté, along with roasted turkey, sticky toffee pudding, fairy cakes and for drinks there is the finest wine from the village of Purcari in Southeastern Moldova' Sebastian said bowing,

'My my being a Phantomhive maid she can do so much? Hannah do you think you could do better?' Alois said looking at his maid,

'Maybe I can, I shall try my best' Hannah said smiling at Alois, he looked at her with a no-nonsense expression, Hannah immediately stammered,

'I…I…I can your Highness' she said bowing, Ciel smirked to himself and Alois looked at Ciel with a haughty expression trying to calm his nerves,

Siera's eyes widened when she saw Hannah, '_it…it can't be her can it?_', Sebastian noticed the change in Siera and held her hand from behind surreptitiously, she broke from her trance at his proximity, unknown to her a blush formed on her cheeks, he looked into her eyes and she nodded looking down, he released his grasp and stood next to Ciel, Claude was awestruck by Siera's presence, his eyes never left her,

Hannah saw Siera but showed no signs of recognition,

'_I'm meeting a friend who helped me greatly but now she doesn't even recognize me…could it be that since it's been so long she has forgotten me?_' Siera thought to herself,

'Pour me some wine' Alois sneered; Siera broke out of her trance,

'Of course' she said and poured him some wine, Claude stood too close to her and inhaled the scent of her hair, Siera backed away disgusted by his behavior as soon as she had finished pouring the wine, Sebastian grit his teeth and tightened his fist,

'_Lovely_' Claude whispered to Siera, her eyes widened and she backed off, Sebastian swiftly stepped in between,

'Would you mind taking the dirty dishes and bringing back refills?' he said purposely avoiding her name, Siera nodded,

'I shall accompany her' Claude volunteered a look of lust in his eyes, Sebastian's eyes flashed,

'That wouldn't be necessary, she can do it by herself' he countered, Claude smirked,

'Ask your servant to behave Alois, he has no right to question Sebastian's authority here' Ciel said his tone having an edge to it, Alois looked at Claude and he backed off nodding and tightening his fist, Alois seemed a bit uneasy,

Siera left the dining hall as fast as she could with the dirty dishes, she breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the kitchen, she reluctantly took seconds and went with the tray to the dining hall,

Claude watched her every move with a feeling of want evident in his eyes, Siera was moving around feeling very conscious of herself,

Sebastian tightened his fists, '_why do I feel so protective of her?_' he thought to himself shaking his head, '_still I can't allow that beast to lay a finger on her_'

'_Not just your hair, your skin has a nice scent too_' Claude whispered to Siera when she was serving Alois, her eyes widened, she felt goose bumps everywhere on her body, she hugged herself and immediately backed into Sebastian,

'Ah I'm so-sorry' she said stammering while apologizing to him, Sebastian shook his head,

'No need to apologize to me, it's alright' he said his smile in place, Siera smiled back feeling a little better, he turned towards Claude his red eyes flashing with anger,

'Claude if you don't behave it's going to be quite a problem' Sebastian said his eyes narrowing, Claude's eyes filled with lust,

'I am not behaving? What are you saying Sebastian?' Claude said playing dumb with a smug look on his face, Sebastian was about to raise his fist when Siera held his hand,

Ciel narrowed his eyes and Alois looked smug at the scene occurring in front of them,

'Don't Sebastian kun, there wouldn't be any difference between the two of you if you do, and besides, they are guests we shouldn't do this' she said grasping his wrist, '_don't worry Sebastian kun, if he tries anything funny one more time that repulsive creature will get what he deserves_' she whispered her eyes flashing with anger, her red-pink slit like eyes flashed for a second before going back to the chocolate brown color,

Sebastian nodded noticing the anger and disgust in her eyes, Siera relaxed a little and smiled at him before releasing her grip,

'Forgive us Bocchan' Siera said bowing Sebastian following her actions, Ciel nodded and looked sternly at Alois,

'If you're done eating your fill leave my mansion' Ciel said coldly to him and stood up, Alois smirked,

'Now now Ciel don't be so cold to your guests' he said looking smug, Ciel scoffed at him,

'I have no interest to entertain you and your fake concern' he said his voice having an edge to it, 'you don't even know how to control your servants' he said turning his back on Alois, Alois grit his teeth,

'Leave if you're done, I have other matters I must tend to that are far more important' he said and left,

Alois tightened his fist, 'Ciel Phantomhive' he said clenching his teeth, 'come on Claude Hannah, we are leaving',

'Yes your Highness' Claude said bowing, Hannah nodded and immediately followed Alois,

Sebastian was too worked up and Siera was worried he would do something rash so she followed him for the sendoff,

'Hope you had a nice time Alois sama' Siera said smiling warmly at the boy, he was surprised that she was being nice to him, he smiled at her, Hannah noticed it and smiled but still showed no signs of recognizing Siera,

Claude asked Alois for a minute and pulled Siera by hand so he could have a word, Siera broke free of his grasp,

'What do you want with me?' she asked him her voice laced with venom,

'Aren't you a demon?' he asked his eyes filling with want,

'So what if I am? What do you want with me?' she asked growing angry,

'Become my mate' he said holding out his hand, Siera laughed on his face,

'Don't you know what would happen to demon's eyes when they realize they are with their destined mate?' Sebastian asked interrupting them, Claude disregarded him,

'Answer me _Siera_' Claude said smirking, Sebastian had a hard time controlling his nerves,

'You repulse me Claude, do you really think I will accept your hand?' Siera asked her laughter slowly coming to a standstill, Sebastian loosened his fists and smirked,

Claude's eyes flashed,

'Why won't you?' he asked taking a step a closer,

'Not one step closer you disgusting creature' Siera said her eyes flashing and an aura of anger gathering around her, 'don't think you can play with me, leave now Alois sama is waiting for you to leave'

Claude clenched his teeth, Sebastian smirked, '_why do I feel so relieved that she rejected him?_' Sebastian shook his head,

The three of them walked towards the carriage,

'I will make you mine' Claude said before opening the carriage door to enter,

'I'd like to see you try you lowly scum' Siera said her red-pink slit eyes flashing, Sebastian held her hand to calm her down, her eyes shifted back to their chocolate brown color,

The carriage left soon after their uncomfortable conversation, Siera took deep breaths to calm herself, she looked at Sebastian and giggled,

'I followed you to the sendoff so that you wouldn't do anything rash, but I almost ended up doing the same myself, and you stopped me from doing so, look at the irony' she said giggling,

Sebastian smiled at her, '_so she was worried about me…it makes me swell with happiness_', his eyes glistened with happiness,

'It's better if we get back in, don't you think so?' she said smiling at him, 'and also you can let go of my hand now' she said a slight blush coating her cheeks, Sebastian widened his eyes and immediately released her hand,

'Yes we can go in now' he said and entered the mansion with Siera following close behind,

'I must tend to Bocchan now' Sebastian said to her, she smiled nodding,

'Good night Sebastian kun and thanks for saving me' she said smiling, Sebastian nodded and headed to Ciel's room…

* * *

**There ends the chapter ^^  
Since my exam got postponed expectantly I'm a little late in updating the story, please forgive me minna ^^  
I shall keep what is coming in the next chapter a secret ;)  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D  
**


End file.
